


The Joke's on You

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Humor, Pears, doctor who - Freeform, tentoo loosing a bet, tentoo/rose - Freeform, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo looses a bet against Rose and has to eat a pear.  But is the joke on her?





	The Joke's on You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr dialogue prompt "eat it". Also slight "Flight Into Hull" spoilers. Nothing that ruins the story, but it's just a plot detail I thought was amusing.

The Doctor loved Rose beyond a shadow of a doubt.  He would do _anything_ for her.  Except this one thing.

It was a stupid, little utterly insignificant thing too!  The Earth wouldn’t explode and absolutely no one would even be harmed.  Well, except for him.  And it wouldn’t even be serious harm, just the fact that he would be nauseous for hours.

Oh, and he would never, _ever_ take a bet from her again.  Unless it was one he was guaranteed to win.

“Will you stop bein’ so daft and just eat it already?”  Rose was trying to sound stern but her giggles won out.  The Doctor just glared at her, then at the contents of the plate in front of him: a perfectly ripe pear cut up into slices.

“Can’t I just eat a gherkin instead?  I hate those marginally less.”  He whinged.

“Nope!”  She said, popping the ‘p’ as he was wont to do.  “This is the punishment you agreed to.”

“Remind me not to do that anymore.” He sighed, picking up one of the slices.  He could feel his throat working to reject it already.  He shuddered and brought it to his lips.  Mentally counting to three he shoved the whole thing into his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

He awaited the inevitable nausea, but none came.  Intrigued he picked up another slice and bit in half and chewed slowly.

The Doctor forced away the grin that was threatening to split his face in two, and did his best to feign disgust, forcing gagging coughs and tears and all.  The joke was now fully on Rose.  She mustn’t have had the opportunity to eat a pear in this universe yet.  There was no bitter after taste.  It was a lot sweeter, tasting more like an apple than anything else.  It was actually quite pleasant!

The smug smile on her face told him that she still believed she had won.

He eventually got to the last slice.  He sat up straight in his chair and gave her a pleading look.

“Oh, this is so gross!  Mercy?  Please!”  He hoped his acting skills were still up to snuff.  (It had been centuries since his last lessons at Julliard).  Rose sighed, and nodded.  She reached over and, not wanting to waste food, took the last slice for herself.  The Doctor watched her face carefully and waited for her to realise what these pears were like.  She blinked as the sweet taste burst over her tongue.  Then her eyes narrowed and she whacked him across the arm when he started laughing at her.

“Does this mean I win after all?”

**Author's Note:**

> I realised after I finished writing this that it was supposed to be Ten/Rose and not Tentoo/Rose. Oops.
> 
> Also, Tentoo not liking gherkins is straight out of the Big Finish audio "Flight Into Hull"


End file.
